Victim of Circumstance
by Monkey and Cookee
Summary: AU. Dean is riding a unicycle on campus and using bad pickup lines. Castiel is late for class and in no mood for some weirdo's shenanigans. What are the chances they meet? What are the chances that Dean will actually see Castiel on a good day? -M.
1. Pickup Lines

**Monkey: I own nothing.**

**Please excuse any typos and mistakes.**

* * *

"Did you just get hit in the head with a baseball? Because I think you're swell!"

Dean Winchester never backs out of a challenge.

Whether it's a personal challenge or the result of a very intense game of chubby bunny with his brother, he always gives one hundred percent.

The latter was why he currently found himself in this situation.

With a wink and a charming smile, Dean was idling on a unicycle while trying to score with a pretty brunette outside the student union.

She looked up from her cell phone and gave him a small smile before shaking her head and walking off.

Dean chuckled despite the rejection and spotted his younger brother heading into the student union. "Sammy!" He called out, riding his unicycle towards them, stopping in front of the door.

The taller Winchester looked at him and started laughing. "Enjoying the unicycle, Dean?"

"Hell yeah, do you know how much attention I've been getting?" He smirked and circled around his brother.

Sam shook his head but smiled. "Only you would actually like doing this. When did you even learn to ride a unicycle?"

"You will never know." Dean looked around, seeing if he could spot another vic—_person_ to talk to. "I still can't believe you beat me. How'd you do it?"

He grinned. "You'll never know." Sam pulled out his phone and checked the time before putting it away. "How many people have you hit on?"

Dean shrugged. "Lost count after the first ten rejections."

"I'm telling you, you're gonna strike out with all of them." Sam smirked at his brother. Now Dean would know better than to challenge him to chubby bunny. Honestly, he was just as surprised as Dean was when he won, but he wasn't complaining.  
"Don't be so sure." Dean looked around some more and his eyes settled on a guy in a trench coat walking by himself toward the "dark side" of their campus, carrying an armful of books. Even from here, Dean could tell those were mainly science books. Heavy, too. A smirk formed on his face as he found his next victim. What was more fun than messing with a little science nerd? "Catch you later, Sammy!"

Sam shook his head as he watched his brother leave. Of course Dean would actually enjoy this weird punishment of riding a unicycle all over campus and hitting on people with corny pickup lines. Next time, Sam was going to make him do all that while just wearing his underwear. Although, knowing Dean he might actually like that too.

Fine then, Dean in drag.

He chuckled to himself as he walked into the union to get some lunch. Yeah, that would make for an interesting sight. All he needed was to convince his brother to play chubby bunny with him once more and pray that he wins again.

Dean easily maneuvered his way around the college students taking their sweet time getting around. He had his eyes set on the one in the trench coat—he looked like someone who needed some fun in his life.

The oldest Winchester was actually too busy keeping an eye on that guy that he didn't notice he was headed for a large crack that jutted upwards in the sidewalk. He saw it too late and he wobbled to the side before falling into the grass. He winced as he shook his head, checking to make sure nothing was broken.

A couple people looked at him without saying anything and he just stood up, dusted himself off and got back up on his unicycle (that he bought the day before and taught himself to ride just for this punishment of losing the chubby bunny game to Sam).

With a grin, he reached the brunette in the trench coat and idled in front of him, blocking his path. He enjoyed seeing how he initially startled him. Dean looked at him seriously. "Can I have directions?"

Holding his books a little tighter after looking at the unicycle, the brunette replied, "to where?"

"To your heart." Dean smirked and waited for a reaction.

Sapphire eyes rolled and he shifted his books in his arms a bit. "Of course. Go down this path, make a left and go fuck yourself." He tried walking passed him but Dean circled around him, preventing him from leaving.

Dean laughed. "I like them feisty."

"I have class, get out of my way."

Dean brought a hand up to his chest in mock hurt. "You could say please."

The brunette stared at him for a moment before shaking his head and trying to walk around Dean again. When the green eyed unicycle rider wouldn't let him, his blue eyes narrowed. He attempted a couple more times but he could tell the other was enjoying this.

He sighed. "What are you doing?"

"I'm staring at the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen."

The victim closed his eyes in annoyance. When he opened them again, Dean was still staring. "You're going to make me late."

"Tell me your name and I'll let you go."

He tried walking around Dean again and refrained from reaching out and pushing him off the unicycle. "No."

"Please?"

He glared at him, but Dean just kept a smirk on his face. If he hadn't been holding books, his fists would've been clenched tightly. He briefly considered throwing his books at him but thought better of it because they were damn expensive and he didn't want to wreck them. "No." He tried walking around Dean again but couldn't. He sighed in annoyance. "Castiel."

The smirk changed to a grin. "Now, was that so hard?" He watched Castiel shift the books in his arms. "Do you wanna know my name?"

"No."

A chuckle escaped his lips. "Fair enough." Dean moved out of the way and let him pass.

Castiel shook his head and walked hurriedly past him, heading towards the physics building. Dean watched him leave then started heading in the direction of the student union to bother Sam and hit on more people.

"Castiel, huh." He doubted he'd ever see that guy again, but if he did, he would definitely use more pickup lines on him. It was always fun to piss of little nerdy dudes in trench coats.

Not that he saw very many of them.

Someone politely opened the door for him at the union (because part of the bet was that he was to stay on the unicycle for as long as he could until he went to class or needed the bathroom and it was hard to open the door for himself) and he rode around until he saw where his brother was.

He went back when he saw a pretty blonde girl. Without wasting a beat, he smirked and headed her way.

"You look cold, wanna use me as a blanket?"

* * *

**Monkey: Well, I did it. I spent the last month of summer watching Supernatural which led to discovering Destiel.**** (My God, my tumblr became a Destiel/SPN blog really quick. Lol.) Thought I'd give writing it a shot.** And instead of paying attention in my classes so far this semester, I wrote this. This will probably be a three shot? Dunno yet. 

**Thank you for reading.**


	2. Car Ride Home

**Monkey: So this won't be a three shot, but that's only because I discovered that there was so much I could play around with for this story, and the fact that writing these chapters out during one of my English classes is the only thing keeping me awake so...**

**As always, I own nothing and enjoy.**

* * *

Castiel found himself rushing through the "dark side" (the forested area where all the science buildings were that was aptly named) of campus after his final class of the day. Narrowly avoiding a few people, he cut through the large science buildings to the parking garage where his brother was already waiting in the car.

He pulled out his phone and called him. When his brother picked up, Castiel didn't let him talk. "Gabriel, don't you dare!" He finally reached the garage and decided to take the stairs instead of waiting for the elevator and mentally swore if Gabriel really did try to ditch him _again_, he would throw his science books through his windshield.

"Tick tock lil bro, wasting gas here." Gabriel replied with a chuckle. He switched the radio on and Castiel rolled his eyes when he heard the latest Taylor Swift song through the phone.

Castiel ended the call and rushed in between the moving cars down the fourth floor to his brother's car. He hated the fact that his brother had also been the one to crash his car in a small car accident—thankfully Gabriel came out unscathed—forcing him to need rides from Gabriel until his car was completely fixed. At least Gabriel was the one paying for the repairs.

He opened the door to the back seat and threw his things in before taking shotgun. "You're a dick." He said as he put on his seat belt and reached forward to switch the radio station. He refused to sit there and be exposed to Gabriel's horrible singing.

Gabriel laughed. "You're a ball of sunshine today."

Castiel couldn't find a decent station and just turned off the radio as his brother reversed out of his parking spot. "Sorry. Bad day."

"Lollipop?" Gabriel offered, pointing to the glove compartment.

Castiel shook his head. "Some weirdo used a pickup line on me."

Gabriel grinned and spared Castiel a glance when they reached a red light. "Really? That's hilarious. Was he hot? Did it work?"

Blue eyes rolled. "It wasn't funny. I was running late and he was in my way. I was too busy being annoyed to notice. And of course not, why would a pickup line work? They're so stupid."

"Oh! Was it the guy in the penguin costume running around campus today?"

Castiel started. "… What?"

Gabriel chuckled. "Never mind then. What'd he say, 'If you were a booger I'd pick you first'?"

Castiel pinched the bridge of his nose. "I will light you on fire."

His older brother let out a cackle. "Well lil bro, can't say I didn't see this day coming, but I think it's time we had The Talk."

"Is there a lighter in here?" Castiel opened the glove compartment and rummaged around. "A match, anything will do." He closed the compartment when he didn't find anything but candy and papers inside.

"Oooh, he really did a number on you. Must've been drop dead gorgeous." He laughed as he switched lanes. From the corner of his eye he saw Castiel cross his arms over his chest and stare out the window. He looked just like when he was five and throwing a fit in the car. "Should I start making wedding preparations?"

"I hope your teeth rot." Castiel thought back to their meeting. "Besides, I'll probably never see him again. Hopefully."

"Did you get a name?"

"Nope."

"Damn. Well, who knows, he might pop up again, with any luck when I'm there so I can see if he's a hottie and start the wedding plans."

"I hate you."

"Love you too lil bro."

* * *

**Monkey: So I decided that every once in a while, I'll have these mini chapters where they're like, focusing on different characters. Sometimes it'll be the Winchesters, sometimes the Novaks (still not sure if I'll keep that name, but I probably will), sometimes just spectators that weren't mentioned in the previous chapters, etc. It's just for fun and it adds to the perspective, at least I think. As of right now, I have no idea how long this story is going to be. **

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
